Hospitals
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: Jibbs. One-shot   as always   about the things that hospitals remind us of. Please read and review :


**A/N: **I kind of had an idea that sort of grew to be honest even I think it's a bit out their. But I do like it and I hope you will too. **  
><strong>

**Diclamer** I own nothing :)

**Hospitals **

The sun shone white off the rows of white tiles and the dreary grey walls. Jennifer did not enjoy hospitals at the best of times; especially not when Gibbs was lying unconscious next to her. Everything about this situation made her feel uneasy. She wanted to hold his hand, in hope that even unconscious he could reassure her that it would be alright, but his hands looked cold and lifeless. She would much rather remember the warmth they had when she first held his hand or the feel of countless times when they had brushed across her face.

She looked around the room. Black roses stood out, like a needle in a haystack, from the large bouquet of flowers that took of most of the room on the bedside table. The room was private only fitting one patient and contained two large windows; one that looked into the hospital and on that looked out on the rest of the world. She had drawn the shutters on the window that looked into the hospital to give him and herself privacy.

Gibbs had been shot. A routine case, if there was such a thing, gone horribly wrong. Ziva and Tony were okay. They were a few rooms down the hall, being bandaged up. Mcgee had not taken any fire but Jenny hadn't wanted to sit and wait with him, so like a true politician she had told him sweetly to 'get some rest.'

Ducky on the other hand understood what Jenny needed and had carefully persuaded Abby to take care of Ziva and Tony whilst Jenny sat by Gibbs's bedside. She knew there was a reason why she called Ducky her dearest friend.

Tears seemed to tumble down her face. It was, to say the least, unfair that she cared so much about him. Six years should have been enough time to get over someone. It was also incredibly unfair that he was permanently on her mind, and that right now she needed him to wake up more then she needed air to breathe.

She watched Gibbs sleep. He looked peaceful. At least he was happy in his dream, but he still looked unnatural lying in a sterilized white bed with tubes digging into his fingers. It was a sign of his weakness, his humanity, that she wished she would never have to see again.

Hindsight is cruel. In hindsight she probably should have accepted Gibbs's offer for some 'off the job' time. It wouldn't have done her any harm. It was not like she had forgotten that she loved him. It was hideous that he could have forgiven her so easily yet she could not simply have the guts to ask him to dinner. "It's better to seek forgiveness then ask permission," his words seemed to float into her head.

"Why...are you...crying?" a low voice coughed. Her eyes suddenly flickered back to Gibbs his eyes were a faded blue that seemed to become brighter as he slowly regained consciousness.

"I wasn't," she deflected, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her face had lit up as she reached over and grabbed his hand. She almost started crying, again, when she felt him squeeze it back.

"Yeah, you were Jen," he chuckled, slowly shifting himself into a seated position. "Why were you crying?" he asked sincerely.

"You took a bullet in the chest of course I am upset," she sighed defetedly, rolling her eyes and pulling her hair away from her face as she spoke.

"hmm," he smirked, "I always thought life would be easier if I was gone, lot less paper work." He joked.

Jenny rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand tighter. "Well, I think there is enough of your unfinished case files to last me a lifetime as it is," she mocked, "and life would be incredibly hard without you."

"How?" he said curiously, giving her his full attention, and waiting, like a child for candy, for her response.

"There would be no one to bring me coffee, or food, when I'm stressed out," she mused. "I would be incredibly bored if I didn't have anyone to argue with, and I would have to find someone else to take my breath away." She blushed a little and let a flirtatious smile dance on her face. It seemed odd even to her that she had chosen a hospital to flirt with Jethro.

"I take your breath away?" he questioned, taken aback by her answer.

"Every day," she answered shortly and simply.

A man, most likely a doctor, entered the room holding a clipboard. He had short brown hair and blue scrubs with a white doctor's coat. He walked with head held high, as if he held a position of importance. "Ah you're awake at last," he joked, checking each of the machines by Gibbs's bedside one by one. "I am Doctor Pitt," he stated shaking Gibbs's hand and then Jenny's. Flashing his perfectly white teeth in the process.

"I am sorry to inform you, but your co-workers have been placing bets on your recovery time," he smirked whilst scribbling down something on his clipboard as he checked Gibbs's pulse.

"Who won?" Gibbs questioned, calmly.

"From what I could tell the young lady dressed in black," Doctor Pitt answered only quickly glancing away from his notes. Gibbs turned to face Jenny and they both but their lips to hide a laugh. She was glad Abby had won, Gibbs would not dare fire her.

"Well you seem to be fine," he smiled. "A man named Tony informed me that you would probably not listen to my advice and just walk out of the hospital; but just to be on the safe side I would say stay overnight at least." he said, abruptly leaving the room.

That sat their in silence. It was not uncomfortable, they were both just happy enough to be in each others presence.

"So..." Gibbs started, "if I take your breath away, then would that mean you love me?" Gibbs questioned.

"I think it might," she giggled, letting her head rest tiredly on his shoulders.

"Well in that case..." he trailed off placing his lips delicately on hers, while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're not going to take his advice are you?" she whispered.

"No," he answered.

**Fin**.


End file.
